Dawn Of The Contest Camp
Story All the trainers are at the beach. Prof. Oak and Prof. Elm are there. Prof. Elm: Today, Professor Oak has organised a nice event. Prof. Oak: Today a trainer I met is coming here to show us about contests. Jon: Contests? Tyler: I haven’t heard of them. Prof. Elm: Anyone know what a Pokemon Contest is? Ralph: A Pokemon Contest is where a trainer and Pokemon have a short time to show their Pokemon to the best of their ability. Prof. Oak: Right. Dawn runs in, holding her Piplup. Dawn: Sorry I’m late Professor Oak. There was a problem in Goldenrod City. Prof. Oak: We have only just started. This is Dawn, and her Pokemon Piplup. Tyler: A Piplup? Tyler gets out his Pokedex and points it at Piplup. Tyler’s Pokedex: Piplup, the penguin Pokemon. Piplup’s limited walking skills often causes it to fall down, but this never hurts its pride. Tyler puts his Pokedex away. Jon: Piplup looks like a strong opponent. Prof. Elm: So can you tell us what you do in a Pokemon Contest Dawn? Dawn: I was wondering if I could show everyone. Prof. Oak: Great idea. Dawn: I need someone to battle though. Prof. Oak: Why not Jon? Jon: Me? Dawn: No need to worry, I’ll give you the basics. Piplup: Lup, Piplup. Jon: That’s when you worry the most then Piplup. Dawn: Huh? Prof. Elm: Jon has an extraordinary ability which allows him to understand Pokemon. Ralph: Whoa. Jon: I’ve been able to since birth. Jon and Dawn are on the beach, far apart like they are on a battlefield. Everyone else in on the side lines, watching. Dawn: Now, for this we will be using two Pokemon. You need to choose your Pokemon wisely. Dawn sends out Mamoswine. ''' Dawn: And Piplup too. '''Piplup goes next to Mamoswine. Jon: A Mamoswine? Jon gets out his Pokedex and points it at Mamoswine. Jon’s Pokedex: Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokemon. Mamoswine is a ground and ice type. Since the ice age, the Mamoswine population has gotten smaller as the climate has warmed. Its tusks are made from ice. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: So a powerful Mamoswine, and a confident Piplup. They have both done contests before. Dawn: You having trouble thinking of the Pokemon you are going to be using? Jon: Nope. I know who I’m using! Jon sends out Pichu and Chikorita. Chikorita: Chikorita! Pichu: Chu! Pichu sees Mamoswine then shivers. Jon: Don’t worry Pichu, we are a good team. We are doing contests which means we just need to show of good move combinations. Dawn: Right, but making sure your Pokemon look great doing so as well. Jon: Look great? Dawn: Right. Piplup Drill Peck, Mamoswine Ice Shard! Piplup flies using Drill Peck towards Pichu and Chikorita. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard and smashes it with its tusks and sends it towards Piplup. Piplup is now rotating and gets frozen by the Ice Shard. The sun makes the frozen Drill Peck look amazing. Drill Peck hits both Pichu and Chikorita. They both get up, with little damage taken. Piplup backflips back to Dawn. Dawn: Nice work you two. Piplup: Piplup! Mamoswine: Swine! Jon: That was amazing. But what can I do which will look great? Jon is thinking for a bit, then has an idea. Jon: Right. Chikorita Energy Ball, Pichu use Thunderbolt! Chikorita fires Energy Ball and Pichu uses Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt connects with Energy Ball and makes the Energy Ball electrified. Mamoswine moves in front of Piplup, taking the damage from Energy Ball only. Mamoswine takes little damage. Jon: Good combination. Tyler: Though only Energy Ball was effective. Prof. Elm: True, but the combination looks good. Dawn: You have a talent for a Pokemon Coordinator. Jon: I’ll stick to Gym battles I think. Dawn: Mamoswine, use Ice Armour then Take Down. Jon: Ice Armour is a move? Mamoswine uses Ice Shard then eats it. Ice then grows on its back. Mamoswine then uses Take Down. Jon: Right, time to counter. Dawn: Bring it on. Piplup, Bubble Beam! Jon: Thunderbolt and Leaf Storm! Piplup uses Bubble Beam. Chikorita uses Leaf Storm and Pichu uses Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt goes through the middle of the Leaf Storm. The Leaf Storm hits Mamoswine and Bubble Beam. Dawn smiles. Pichu’s Thunderbolt continues and hits Piplup, causing major damage. Mamoswine looks shocked. Piplup struggles to get up. Jon: Now Volt Tackle and Light Screen! Pichu runs using Volt Tackle, and Chikorita uses Light Screen which goes around Pichu making Pichu shine. Piplup, Mamoswine and Dawn can’t see Pichu as the electricity is shining inside the Light Screen. Jon: Energy Ball! Chikorita fires an Energy Ball at Mamoswine. Pichu heads for and hits Piplup and the Energy Ball hits Mamoswine. Piplup is unable to continue. Dawn: That took me by surprise. Prof. Elm: I think we should end the contest here. Jon: Pichu and Chikorita, you were both amazing. Pichu and Chikorita smile at Jon. Dawn returns Mamoswine and holds Piplup. Dawn walks over to Jon. Dawn: That last combo was amazing. Jon: Thanks, though I treated it as a gym battle. Prof. Elm: And that got you the combination ideas? Jon: After watching Mamoswine eat the Ice Shard, I had an idea of using Light Screen with Volt Tackle. Tyler: It was amazing. Prof. Elm: Find a partner and practice contests combinations in battle. Everyone finds a partner. Jon and Tyler are against each other. Dawn goes over to Professor Oak. Dawn: Jon is a good trainer. Prof. Oak: Yes. You can see how he calmed down Pichu, who was scared to be taking part. Prof. Elm: Jon is a magnificent trainer to say the least. I can see him getting quite far in the Johto League. Dawn: I’d like to see that. Prof. Elm: Jon and Tyler are on their way to Goldenrod City to battle Whitney, the gym leader. Dawn: That will be fun to watch. Narrator: Dawn has come down to camp while collecting ribbons and has taught Jon and the others about contests. What is left for our heros at camp? Find out next time. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Dawn Ralph Prof Oak Prof. Elm Pokemon Jon * Pichu * Chikorita Dawn * Piplup * Mamoswine